A variety of sophisticated machining centers are currently available to perform complex machining operations on complicated parts. For example, 5 axis CNC (Computer Numerically Controlled) machining centers are commonly employed to perform machining operations, wherein the cutting tool and/or workpiece are moved along any of three orthogonal axes, while also allowing the cutting tool and/or workpiece to be rotated about two of these axes, commonly called the A-axis and the B-axis, although this rotation is often limited to 45 degrees.
However, even the multiple degrees of movement available in machines of the type described above do not allow precise machining of certain types of complex parts, such as those often encountered in the aircraft industry, where it is necessary to machine small encapsulated corner radii and enclosed return flanges, for example. Certain machining centers are available that are equipped with so called nutating heads which allow machining around a third rotational axis, commonly referred to as the C-axis. These nutating heads are dedicated features of advanced machining centers and are not suited to be added as retrofit items. In addition, machining centers equipped with dedicated nutating heads are expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a modular, readily detachable right angle machining head for a machining center to provide C-axis machining capability. The present invention is directed towards satisfying this need.